Divided World: Book 1
by raydyan
Summary: The relatively peaceful existence of Max and Logan's family is distured by the appearance of a mysterious boy.
1. Prologue

A/N I've written this a long time ago and I've recently found it sitting in my files. This is a stress reliever fic for me so you'll find a new update every time I'm ready to snap from all the school work I have (like now). It's a completely different genre than Promises, so let me know what you all think. The time line is set before FN.  
  
**Divided World**  
  
**Prologue**  
  
Max and Logan watched as Joshua's blood traveled down the tube and into a syringe connected to Logan's vein. They had done this every week since Joshua came up with the idea. The original plan was to help Logan get back on his feet again but the surprising side effect was most welcomed too. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the candle on the table went out, indicating that the transfusion was over - at least for that day.   
  
Max stopped her pacing and walked over to Joshua and planted a kiss on his head. She whispered, "Thanks big fella.", and put a blanket over his unconscious form. She then glanced up at Logan who was removing the medical equipment off his arm. She smiled. The transfusion bought Logan and her another week of immunity against the virus. Another week of freely touching each other. Another week of dinners and dances. Another week of making sweet love.  
  
"Hey. How are you feeling?" Max asked as she run the back of her hands over the stubble on his cheek.  
  
Logan looked into her eyes as he covered her hand with his and brought it to his lips. "Good."   
  
The feel of Logan lips against Max's skin sent shivers down her spine. She wondered when this would stop happening, that feel of wanting Logan every time she could have him. She hoped it never would because being with Logan made her feel alive. And she liked it. "I wanna wait till Joshua wakes up before I go home. But you go on ok?"  
  
"You mean, I go on so I can cook you pasta primavera for dinner?" Logan teased lightly as he grabbed Max's waist to pull her closer to him.   
  
"Hell yeah!" Max put her arms around Logan's neck to pull him down for a kiss when she was interrupted by a grunting sound in the background. She looked up and saw the disgust on Mole's face. She smiled at him, "Alright, sorry I forgot, no kissing at Terminal City."  
  
Logan put his forehead on Max's shoulder to suppress a laugh. Joshua and his crew were a silly bunch. He quickly kissed an exposed skin on Max's neck and straightened up. "I'll see you later."   
  
"You bet." Max waved Logan goodbye when all of a sudden, terrible screams were heard from the outside. They both momentarily froze but the transgenics around them were quick on their feet as each one grabbed a weapon.   
  
They all turned to the monitors that surveyed the different areas outside their abandoned building. Max gaped in shock and Logan had to tear his gaze away. Not even Manticore could have prepared anyone for what was unraveling on the screens.   
  
***  
A/N If or when I update, the posts won't be longer than a page so I apologize for that. If you want novel length updates, read Promises ; ) 


	2. Chapter 1 1

A/N Hi : ) Thank you so much for the reviews, they help a lot. Continuing with the prologue took me off to a different direction so I decided to fill in the gaps as the story progresses. I'm sorry about that, I hope that's not too upsetting.  
  
Update for PROMISES: It takes me a long time to write a chapter, I'll try to get one out around December. Sorry for the long wait. : (  
  
**Divided World**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Max's biological clock woke her up from an unusually deep slumber. She groaned and cursed her shark DNA as she burrowed closer to the warm body next to her. The pitter patter of rain and the cool breeze seeping through the tent made her want to continue sleeping. But Max had duties and responsibilities, and this morning, she needed to relieve Joshua from watch duty.   
  
Max reluctantly lifted the arm on her waist and gently eased off Logan's embrace, careful not to wake him up. She brushed a light kiss on his lips before readjusting the pillow he now needed in her absence.   
  
Max used her night vision to sort out the clothes on the floor, putting hers on and tossing Logan's on the cot. Then, looking at Logan's sleeping form one last time, Max smiled and unzipped the tent to head out.   
  
While putting her hood on, Max caught a candlelight flickering inside a tent not far from her own. She shook her head and followed the grassy path that lead her to it. Peering through the opening, she found a little boy with curly brown hair sleeping peacefully. The same could not be said for his sister though who was sitting on her cot, absorbed in a book.  
  
"Skye, it's 3 o'clock in the morning, what are you doing up?"  
  
Startled, the little girl looked up as Max made her way inside. "Mama, I'm not sleepy." She pouted when Max gave her a disapproving look.  
  
"I know, but you need to rest okay?" Max blew out the candle.  
  
"Can't I go on watch with you, please?" Skye pleaded as she snuggled under the quilt that Max was tucking around her.   
  
"No sweetie." Max kissed her daughter's forehead.  
  
"Okay. Let's compromise. How about I sleep for 2 hours then Joshua can take me to you?" Her blue eyes brightened up. "Sounds good to me!"  
  
Max gave Skye an indulging look. "Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Nice try babe." Max laughed at Skye's mama-you-never-let-me-win look. "Good night."   
  
***  
  
Max had no troubles maneuvering between trees as the morning fog penetrated the forest's interior. Inhabiting insect-infested and reptile-populated surroundings wasn't exactly like living at Foggle Towers, but it was better than going back to what was left of the city. As long as they camped near hot springs, (for the children's hot baths of course, wouldn't want them to get pneumonia) Max was fine.   
  
Getting to the guard post in the dark reminded Max of their drills back at Manticore. Escape and evade was her best game, and successfully avoiding the Familiars for 6 years was a testament to that. With alert senses and dilated pupils, Max scanned the woods for unusual activities. She was in an immediate fighting stance when something from the trees dropped in front of her.  
  
***  
A/N Chapter 1 will take me a few posts, the next one will pick up from here. Reviews would be nice : ) 


End file.
